Copy Magic
|image= |kanji= |romanji= |type=Caster Magic |user= Nigel Griffin Yui-Chan Megumi Ishikawa Icchā Kagegisō (Through Umbral Possession: Black Mist) }} is a unnamed Caster Type Transformation Magic. Description User can transform into anyone flawlessly. Unlike normal Transformation Magic, this Magic allows the user to gain the transformed person's knowledge, Magic and their recent thoughts (if not while they are thinking about them in real time).The amount of information that the user can access is, of course, limited to the knowledge that the genuine counterpart is actually aware of, and nothing more beyond that. The transformation will hold for only five minutes, and contact must be made in order to transform. The user can only retain the capability to transform up to two people, and any more additional transformation requires them to erase the older one of the transformed forms. The user can also transform itself into a near target without touching, but this restrains the appearance of the clone to the appearance that it had last time they have contact. Other variations of this Magic just makes the user similar to the target in the terms of appearance, but powerful as it. Transformations Gemini's Transformations * : As Lucy, Gemini uses a whip as her weapon. They can even summon other Spirits, and control Spirits being summoned by the original Lucy. Gemini can also distract male enemies with her seductive body. During the , Lucy combines her Magic Power with Gemini transformed into her and together they cast . However, the spell was cancelled by another before its effects could be seen. * : As Ichiya, Gemini can use Ichiya's Perfume Magic. They also stated that he's only thinking about perverted things. Gemini transformed into Ichiya while they were owned by , in order to gather information about the 's plan and to defeat while his guard was down. * : As Gray, Gemini can use Ice-Make Magic to the same level of Gray's original Ice-Make Magic. Gemini transformed into Gray while they were owned by Angel to defeat the real Gray in the against the Allied Forces, to fool and to Lucy Heartfilia. * : As Marin, Gemini can use Marin's type of , , to be able to manipulate around the space and cancel out any Magic relating to space such as 's . Lizardmen's Transformations * : As Erza, the Lizardmen can mimic her Magic, being able to requip their armor and weapons to fight the opponent. However, they are not as fast at requipping as Erza. * : As Virgo, the Lizardmen become able to and use the chains on their wrists to fight. * : As Loke, the Lizardmen mimic his ability to use the power of and become expert in hand-to-hand combatant. * : As Plue, the Lizardmen become unable to use any combat abilities and easily collapse due to exhaustion. * : As Elfman, the Lizardmen are able to use Magic. However, instead of their arm changing form, they use their tail to use spells such as . * : As Macao, the Lizardmen become able to use spells. * : As Wakaba, the Lizardmen become able to use , and spells such as . Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use